


[Podfic] Russian Roulette

by greedy_dancer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of epistolic's story.
</p>
<p>Author's summary:  <i>There is something dangerous inside of Q.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Russian Roulette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/646572) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



**Fic info:** Skyfall, 00Q. Mature.  
 **Length:** 0:15:20 / 0:19:12 depending on the version

  


cover by me!

**Music version** : includes Florence & The Machine's "Hardest of Hearts" as intro and outro. 

[Audiobook](http://bit.ly/ZSr3xP) (18.6Mb) | [MP3](http://bit.ly/ZSrubq) (14.9Mb, right-click > save as)

 **Naked version** : 

[Audiobook](http://bit.ly/12eqgob) (18Mb) | [MP3](http://bit.ly/188NySw) (14Mb, right-click > save as)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to epistolic for being awesome and enthusiastic about podfic! I hope you enjoy this. Thanks to paraka for her super-generous hosting. You're a gem!
> 
> I'd love to hear from you about this - feedback and concrit welcome!


End file.
